The Wait
by Heta14
Summary: "Listen, you're in Elysium!  Why aren't you having fun?" The man said.  Charles Beckendorf sighed. "I told you already. I'm waiting for somebody."    He glanced to the endless line of the dead, he knew who he was looking for.  R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Elysium

He sat in a courtyard on an obsidian bench. Even though people were partying all around him on the island, he felt that he didn't deserve to party, yet. A spirit came up to him.

"Hey, DUDE, Why aren't you partying? You're Elysium! Why aren't you happy?" The spirit asked the young man.

The man kicked a pebble across the courtyard and sighed.

"For the hundredth time, I'm waiting for someone." He breathed out warily.

He looked across to where the newly dead came into the underworld. There was a crowd of people, but he knew who he was looking for. The spirit shrugged and turned around to join the party again.

"Alright, your loss." The spirit said. "But you're in Elysium, you're allowed to party Beckendorf."

Beckendorf didn't pay attention, and went back to staring at the continuous lines of the dead. _She'll come eventually. _Beckendorf thought. It could be tomorrow, or eighty years from now, but he would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

* * *

When Beckendorf opened his eyes, he knew that he was dead. There was no way he could've survived that explosion if the fates themselves had intervened. He got up reluctantly, and realized he was in the underworld. It was like being in a really big dark cave. Percy Jackson had come here a few years ago, and he survived, so it probably wasn't as bad as it sounded.

He looked around, and there were other souls walking to a toll booth like entrance. At the entrance there were skeletons handling the entrance to the three places, the fields of Aspholdel, Elysium, and The Isles of Blest. Beckendorf realized that almost all of the souls were being herded into the Asphodel fields. He shuddered. The thought of going to live in a field for eternity wasn't that great. There wasn't anything being accomplished by standing there, so he decided to go to the toll booth.

At the toll booth, Beckendorf waited patiently as he moved up in the seemingly endless line. While he was waiting, he went over his life. His life was divided into three main stages. Before he found out he was a demigod, his life was pretty normal for a demigod. His mother was aware of Hephaestus being his father, and she loved Charlie like a true mother. When he finally went to Camp, he felt like he was finally accepted into a place with kids like him. He developed his skills, and quickly became one of the best craftsmen in the Camp for a hundred years.

Then the most important time of his life was when he found out that Silena loved him back. It was a known fact that Beckendorf was in love with the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, but Silena was private about her love interests, which drove Beckendorf crazy. People thought it wouldn't work out since Aphrodite and Hephaestus were spouses in real life, and they weren't the most faithful couple in the realm of gods. Silena didn't care about her mother breaking mortal men's hearts, and she fell in love with Beckendorf.

He smiled fondly as he remembered all of the good times with his girlfriend. He thought of her cascading blonde hair that flowed down her back, and her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul and could tell what he was thinking. _In my short hero life, I'm glad that I spent time with Silena more than anything else._ Beckendorf decided.

Finally, Beckendorf arrived at the front of the line. The skeleton looked genuinely bored and turned to him after typing something in the computer that held all the names of the dead.

"Name?" The skeleton said in boring tone.

"Charles Beckendorf." Charlie said.

The skeleton typed in the name with agility. Beckendorf smiled to himself. Mr. Skeleton probably got a lot of practice from typing from the endless line of the dead. Suddenly, the skeleton's jaw dropped, and his skull snapped up to look at Beckendorf.

"C-congratulations, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. You have been granted permission to enter Elysium." The Skeleton stuttered out in a surprised tone.

Beckendorf's eyes widened. _He, _Charles Beckendorf, was going to _Elysium?_ This was impossible. The only thing he's ever done was blown up a ship containing Kronos…then again, that could be considered a big help in the war against the Titans.

"Thank you, sir." Beckendorf said in surprised tone.

He walked through the toll, and headed to the sign that said Elysium. Beckendorf was so surprised that he didn't notice the boy that was standing in front of the boat that headed to Elysium.

"Hey, so surprised you didn't notice me?" The boy said. Beckendorf's attention was suddenly brought to the boy.

Standing in front of him and the boat was Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

**So what did you think? :) **

**nudge nudge review please. thank you. 3 :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Messages

Beckendorf rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the boat and Nico Di Angelo.

"Did you put my application in for Elysium?" Beckendorf said warily. Nico shook his head.

"Nope." Nico said putting extra pronunciation on the "P."

"Seriously?" Beckendorf said completely surprised. Nico stared at Beckendorf, daring him to not believe him.

"Hephaestus must've been proud of you. You helped everybody at camp half-blood. Kronos will be slowed down for his attack on Mr. Olympus. You should be happy that your dad cares." Nico said quietly.

Beckendorf shrugged. It was known that out of the Olympians, Hephaestus was one of the kinder ones to his children. He got into the boat that would go over to Elysium. The boat was a simple gondola, but it was pure black with faded gold paint in selected spots. It creaked creepily like it was a boat of death, which it was. Beckendorf sat on one of the seats, while Nico came in and sat down next to him.

"You're taking this well." Nico said to break the silence.

"Taking _what_ well?" Beckendorf said.

"Death." Nico said shortly. Beckendorf sighed.

"Everybody dies eventually." Beckendorf said back.

"Except for monsters and gods." Nico muttered under his breath.

There was more silence as the boat slowly made its way to Elysium. They were starting to be in hearing range of the party that was taking place on the island. Beckendorf thought he heard "Club Can't Handle Me" by one of those people that cant write music faintly in the background. _Do I really deserve this?_ Beckendorf thought. He'd basically committed suicide when he blew up that boat. At least he saved Percy, and saved Silena and his other friends from earlier deaths. _Thinking of Percy…_Beckendorf thought.

"Hey Nico." Beckendorf started off. Nico gave a grunt to acknowledgment that he heard Beckendorf.

"When's the last time you've been to camp?" He asked Nico.

"Long enough. Are you suggesting that I should go back?" Nico answered. Nico was leaning back on the boat and was staring at the cave-like roof of the underworld, like if he was staring at clouds on a sunny day.

"Well, when you get the chance to." Beckendorf mumbled.

"Good for you Beckendorf, I've been meaning to go back for a while…I guess I'll go there sometime today." Nico said. Nico suddenly looked like he was concentrating very hard; his hands were pressed to his temples.

"What do you want me to tell the campers?" Nico said.

Beckendorf was taken by surprise. He was just expecting Nico to go back to give his regards, but a message was even better.

"Not too long though." Nico quickly added with a smile, as if he could tell what Beckendorf was thinking.

"Hmmmm…" Beckendorf said. "Well, I guess you should tell Percy not to feel bad. Knowing him, he's probably about to attempt drowning himself."

Nico laughed at that.

"True, knowing the idiot, he's probably beating himself up for every death that's happened in the past four months." Nico said sarcastically. Beckendorf stared at Nico.

"Seriously Nico, tell him that please." Beckendorf said with complete seriousness.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say. Anything else?" Nico said nonchalantly.

"Tell Silena that I love her and that I'm sorry." Beckendorf said. Nico nodded. Beckendorf looked at the island that was extremely close now. He knew he didn't need to tell Silena anything else, which she would understand.

The boat came to the shore of Elysium and crunched up against the white sand that surrounded the black palace of fun. Beckendorf got out and turned around to look at Nico, who was still sitting inside the boat.

"Not coming in?" Beckendorf asked Nico.

"I'm not dead." Nico said with a grin. Beckendorf rolled his eyes, and headed up to the entrance.

"Hey Beckendorf!" Nico called out. Beckendorf turned around to the boy sitting in the boat.

"So, are you going to try for the Isles of Blest? You'll probably make it knowing you." Nico said. Beckendorf thought about it for a minute.

"No." Beckendorf said so softly that Nico had trouble hearing him. "I'm going to wait for someone."

Nico shrugged. _It's not any of my business_ Nico thought. The boat started heading back to the other side of the Underworld. Nico waved back to Beckendorf who was watching him glide into the distance.

Beckendorf walked into the main party, and a group of people came up to him and threw a lei and gave him a cup of beer. He really didn't see the people, he didn't want to. He vaguely recognized someone that looked like Martin Luther, and another that looked like George Washington. He walked to the other end of the island. There was a little garden that was filled with white leafless tress, and stone gardens. Beckendorf saw a black obsidian bench that looked over the Underworld, and had a perfect view of the line clamoring to get into the underworld. Even though he was dead, he could perfectly see every anguished, crying, or calm soul in line for the afterlife.

_This was the spot_. Beckendorf thought. He sat down on the bench, and stared out to the hundreds of people.

One day, Silena would arrive.

It could be tomorrow, or eighty years from now, but he would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading. 3**

**I was reading The Last Olympian and I came to the part where Nico and Percy were talking in the woods. Nico mentioned that he talked to Beckendorf so that made me think about what Beckendorf was doing after he died. **

**One of the things I like/hate about Riordan...is that he has the courage to kill characters. It makes the story more realistic, kinda like Rowling in HP...Fred, Tonks, and Lupin dies...*tear***

**Well, thanks for reading again! Now review! ^_^ 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Sorry if this was a bit late for an update…I'm kinda doing chapters at random. I'm torn between this story and "I Didn't Ask to be Apart of Greek Mythology"….**

**Well without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**Please have fun while reading and review. ^_^ thank you.

* * *

**

Time doesn't mean anything in death.

That was the first thing that Beckendorf learned on his obsidian bench. As he gazed across the underworld around him, time blended together. He could have been looking for years or just a few minutes. Any normal person would have been driven insane, or in the case of Elysium, they don't give a damn and start partying.

Beckendorf didn't cringe as a water balloon hit his back. Somebody called out an apology, but Beckendorf didn't pay attention. All he was doing was glancing back and forth the newly dead. Nothing special was going on. The people kept on partying, the souls entered the underworld, and the dead wandered the fields of Asphodel.

The people kept on partying.

The souls entered the underworld.

The dead were wandering the fields of Asphodel.

Charles Beckendorf was sitting on his bench.

Other than these three things continuously going on, nothing happened. Eternity could have passed, and not one of those things would have changed or marked as significant on the time of the underworld.

* * *

In fact, the first lesson that Charles Beckendorf learned in death wasn't completely true. Time in the underworld could be marked, if you wanted to. He was also a bit bummed out that he couldn't keep his internal promise, to look for Silena constantly until she came.

The first event that was interesting to be noted was across the water on the other side. Beckendorf saw Mrs. O'leary, Percy Jackson, and Nico. Though too far away to call out, Beckendorf watched as they walked to…was that the River Styx? He gasped as he realized what Nico was about to make Percy do. His eyes widened, and for a split second, his brain whirled through all the scenarios that would take place in order for him to save Percy. Beckendorf's brain then stopped turning its gears as he realized another thing. He could not interfere with the affairs of the living.

_Well, this is the first time I wish I weren't dead._ Beckendorf thought sullenly. He angrily kicked a stone from where he was sitting into the water. He just continued to watch Mrs. O'leary, Percy, and Nico.

Mrs. O'leary was sniffing the ground around where the dead souls entered the underworld. It amazed Beckendorf that not that long ago, he himself was standing there. She then gave a loud bark, and was pawing at the ground where Beckendorf distinctively remembered sitting when he first arrived in the underworld.

_Impossible…can she smell me?_ Beckendorf thought with amazement. Percy looked worried and mentioned for her to quiet down. She obeyed, but looked considerably sadder and kept on glancing back to where Beckendorf stood. He looked fondly at her, he hoped that Percy and Nico would take good care of him, not many campers were kind enough to be volunteers to take care of the hellhound, even though she was the only good one. He saw that she was still wearing the bronze collar with the smiley face and crossbones name tag. He chuckled silently, remembering when he was trying to get the measurements for the collar…before she warmed up to him.

_I wonder if she still has that bronze bone I forged for her._ He randomly thought as he grimaced as he watched Percy entering and exiting the Styx.

Beckendorf sighed and leaned back in his bench. He knew that worrying for Percy was worthless now; he knew everything was going to be alright. He couldn't get hurt by all the soldiers now that he had Achille's curse. He blandly observed Percy beating all the soldiers, and afterwards, he talked to Nico and then left without him.

Nico looked really bummed, and he picked up a rock after Percy left, and threw it as far as he could into the river Styx. He then glanced to Elysium, and started grudgingly walking to the boat that went to Elysium and Hade's Palace.

_Aw crap…Percy told me to convince…dad to join the war._ Nico thought acidly. _I don't know what how to do that. …Maybe I'll ask Beckendorf for advice. He should know what to do._ Nico got into the boat first and told the skeleton to go to Elysium. Seeing Nico's boat slowly make its way to Elysium, Beckendorf gave one glance at the new souls and grudgingly went down to the shore.

Nico stayed in the boat, while Beckendorf stood on the shore with his arms crossed.

"um…Hey." Nico said weakly.

"Hi." Beckendorf said back.

There was a period of silence before Nico started talking again.

"I guess you saw what happened…" He trailed off. Beckendorf nodded.

"Yeah. I thought so." Nico whispered. Nico started fiddling with the ends of his hoodie jacket. Beckendorf sighed.

"Hey Nico, if we aren't gonna talk about anything can I-" Beckendorf started to say.

"What should I do?" Nico blurted out suddenly. "Should I do what Percy says, or do what my Dad wants me to do? I'm just, _so_ confused."

"Nico, you shouldn't do either of those things." Beckendorf said quietly. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I have other options." Nico sarcastically said.

"You should do what you think is right." Beckendorf said. Nico looked a bit shocked. Like nobody had ever told him to choose before. Beckendorf sighed and turned around to enter Elysium again.

"Hey, if you don't mind I'm just gonna…" Beckendorf said pointing towards the gate with his thumb. Nico still sat shocked in the boat, contemplating what Beckendorf said. When Beckendorf talked to him, his head snapped up.

"Oh sure, yeah you can go back in." Nico said in a worried tone. He wasn't really concentrating on Beckendorf. He started chewing his thumbnail and told the skeleton to head to Hades's Isle. Just as Beckendorf was going through the gate of Elysium, Nico thought he should've said one more thing.

"CHARLIE! Thanks!" He shouted so that Beckendorf could hear him from across the water and shore. Beckendorf turned around and smiled before entering Elysium again.

Once again, he walked to the quiet garden overlooking the underworld and sat on his bench, and watched the new souls enter the underworld.

Contrary to his primary belief, he wondered what would happen next to him in the underworld.

* * *

**hmmmm that was a bit short, I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter longgggggggg :)**

**Yeahh…..so how'd you like it? I kinda realize that there is a small timeframe between everything so the whole "time doesn't matter" thingapplies to everything to stretch it out. **

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you guys liked it. :)**

**Please review ^_^ Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4: Orders

_I knew he would do what he thought was best_. Beckendorf thought to himself as he watched Nico Di Angelo's boat glide silently across the black water to Hade's Palace. He was proud of Nico. Even though Nico had barely known Camp Half-Blood, he was willingly risking his life to help them, and Beckendorf was grateful for that.

_And he doesn't even have a cabin to go back to when this war is over._ He thought sadly. _A kid as loyal to their cause should fit in…something would have to be done about that._ Beckendorf sighed. This war was a big complication from the smallest of problems.

Suddenly, there was a chill that resonated throughout the underworld. Beckendorf felt like he was dropped into ice water, and though he didn't have a physical body, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. For the first time that Beckendorf had entered Elysium, the partying had come to a quiet buzz. People were whispering urgently to each other and they looked paler than normal. It must have been extremely abnormal for the party to stop in Elysium.

Beckendorf reluctantly got up, deciding that this was of great importance to him. He walked up to the nearest group of people that were standing near to the garden. They were wearing leis and holding bear cups, and were whispering quietly to each other in hushed sentences. As he approached the group of people silently acknowledged his presence.

"What's happening?" Beckendorf said quietly to the group of people, entering the circle of four people standing.

"Nico is about to die man." One of the men wearing a purple lei said. The others nodded their heads solemly. "Hades hasn't been this mad since the United Nations was created."

"Why is Hades mad?" Beckendorf asked. "What can possibly make him madder?" The three men stared at him like he was missing the obvious.

"Seriously? He's mad that Nico is trying to get him to help Zues and Poseidon in the war." Said the man wearing huge sunglasses. Beckendorf was suprised.

"But if the other gods fall, won't Hades too? Shouldn't he help the other gods?" He exclaimed. The other men sighed.

"Yeah, but Hades is too stubborn about his 'hate' to the other gods to be able to help his brothers willingly." One of them said in an exasperated tone.

Suddenly the ground shook. Everybody looked at each other with panic in their eyes. Beckendorf grabbed the nearest tree to steady himself and held on as the ground trembled. Suddenly Hades's voice boomed so loud that all the underworld could hear him.

"LISTEN UP!" He bellowed. "I _WILL_ BE IN FACT PARTICIPATING IN MY BROTHER'S STUPID WAR. THE EXTREME RESERVE TROOPS THAT WILL FINALLY HAVE A PURPOSE MUST GET READY FASTER THAN THEY WERE IN DRILL #13,492 FIVE YEARS AGO! ENTRY GUARDS BE READY FOR RE-ENTERS AND OTHER FALLEN SOLDIERS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

By then, everybody was holding their hands up to their ears to keep the sound from blowing out their eardrums. Beckendorf opened his eyes after he realized he was closing them, and looked around. People we regaining their balance and were talking again, though not partying. The men that Beckendorf was talking to went over to another group of people and started talking to them. He didn't feel the need to go over to them, he knew what he needed to know.

He walked over to the gardens again and stared out to the Underworld. Now it was alot more busier than before. Troops were gathering and getting ready to go to the lands of the living for battle. Some of them were dressed as if they were WWII soldiers, Roman ones, Greek ones, and some civil war ones were there too. For once, all the lanes of the lines entering the underworld was completely empty, and skeletons sat at the beginning of each lane, tense and ready for the upcoming hordes of people.

Beckendorf realized that if there was going to be a war in the land of the living, then camp half-blood would be in it too. He knew that reality wasn't a fairy tale like that stupid book twilight. Some of his friends were going to die.

_Please Aphrodite, make sure that you daughter isn't hurt. please. _Beckendorf prayed silently to the goddess of love.

Instead of sitting back down, Beckendorf hurried down to the shores of Elysium and saw a skeleton with a boat idling near the dock. He ran to the skeleton and halted to a stop in front of it. The skeleton looked quizzically at Beckendorf.

"Is it possible for me to visit the entry gates?" Beckendorf said quickly. The skeleton stared at him with his empty eyes.

"Why would you want to go to the shores of the newly dead?" The skeleton asked.

"That's my business. Can I get back if I wanted to later?" Beckendorf said more strained this time. The skeleton shrugged.

"I guess. It's just that I don't get that many requests to leave Party Capital." He said with a sigh. "Get in." Beckendorf gave a nod of graditude and hopped into the black boat. The skeleton gave a push of the oar, and the boat began to silently glide to the other side of the shore.

When Beckendorf got out, he hurried to the gates of Entry and stood infront of them. Few souls that were newly dead came in quickly, but they were souls of mortals, just dying like usual. He stood patiently as he waited for the battle to begin.

_Even though I'm waiting here, I hope that I don't meet any of my friends._ Beckendorf thought acidly. He stood and stared into the caves of the new souls and waited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for making this story on your favorite list! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope you liked it ^_^ sorry i havn't updated in a while. Everything has been a bit hectic around here with snow and midterms. I'm happy to say i got a 100 on my chemistry exam! **

**A review is like nutella, nothing makes me happier when i see a email. (less than 3)**

**Thank You ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**thanks for reading the last chapter. I was eating nutella, then I checked my email and I was like.**

**"...oh my gods."**

**ATTENTION: I'm sorry, but some people have to die. (insert sad face). Obviously Silena, and the other people that die in the Lost Olympian. But in the end, "many people died" and their names were all on the bead at the end of the book. Yeah...I don't think that there were only like five deaths in the battle. Just give me some names and cabins, that will do...please?**

**Thanks for making this story your favorite and for reveiwing. ^_^**

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**Thank You ^_^.

* * *

**As Beckendorf stood in front of the gates of the dead, he heard another sloshing through the water torwards him from Elysium. The major battle hadn't started yet, so Beckendorf turned around and was surprised to see another boat gliding over the water towards the side of the newly dead. In the boat, Beckendorf realized with a pang in his heart, that there were three people that he had sorely missed.

"Hey Charlie." Castor said with a grim face as he stepped out of the boat. Followed by him Lee Fletecher climbed out of the boat, and Bianca Di Angelo jumped nimbly after Castor and Lee, and trailed them to where Beckendorf was standing.

"Hey Castor, Lee" Beckendorf grinned. "Bianca." He added with a nod in her direction. She nodded back. They weren't really the best of friends, seeing how she joined the Hunters before she came to camp, but Castor and Lee were a different story. Lee, Castor, and Castor's brother, Pollux, had been close like best friends during Beckendorf's time in camp other than his other half-siblings. Other than being from different cabins, and Castor not sharing the hate of Dionysus, they were almost siblings themselves to Beckendorf.

"I didn't see you around Elysium till I saw your boat leave man! What were you doing?" Castor said with a smile.

"I was in the stone garden…" Beckendorf said trailing off.

"Not partying?" Lee laughed nudging Beckendorf playfully in the ribs. Beckendorf sighed.

"Remember Silena? From the Aphrodite cabin?" Beckendorf asked Castor and Lee. After a moment of having a blank face, Lee's face brightened before Castor's, who was still trying to figure out who Silena was.

"Yeah!" Lee exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean that really hot blonde one? Are you telling me…you and her…?" Castor trailed off. Beckendorf nodded.

"Wow~" Lee whistled out. While Castor was jumping up and down excitedly.

"You actually have a girlfriend? No way! Dude, to think you would have a girlfriend before _me_, and with a girl from Aphrodite!" Castor said animatedly. Then his face fell.

"So you're waiting for her…?" Castor then said a lot more seriously. Beckendorf nodded. Lee was silent at this.

"Yes, I'm waiting for her, though I hope she doesn't die in this battle." Beckendorf solemnly said. "You didn't have anybody to wait for so it's okay that you partied." Beckendorf quickly added. To that comment Castor became quiet.

"Then should I have been waiting for Pollux?" Castor said quietly. After a moment of thinking, Beckendorf responded.

"No. I'm only waiting for Silena because I wouldn't have felt complete without her in Elysium. Did Pollux make you feel not 'complete' when you were partying?" Beckendorf stated. Castor sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said reluctantly, though still pondering whether if he should have done the same thing as Beckendorf.

"So why are you guys here?" Beckendorf said. Castor's, Lee's and Bianca's faces now turned grim and dark.

"The same reason why you are here Beckendorf." Bianca said quietly. Beckendorf just realized that she hadn't talked the entire conversation, and was staring at the gates of the newly dead the entire time.

"Wanting to see friends, yet at the same time, hoping that you will not see them." Lee said sadly. "I hope nobody from my cabin doesn't die, but that's like asking Khione not to snow."

"I hope I don't see Pollux." Castor sad quietly, thinking about his twin deeply for the first time after entering Elysium.

"Nico." Bianca barely whispered.

Beckendorf didn't say anything, but everybody knew what he was thinking.

And so they all stared into the gates of the newly dead, waiting.

* * *

Far away, in the direction of Tartarus, they heard the sound of howling hellhounds, and screaming monsters interupted the silence that had settled over the four demigods in their vigil.

"THAT DAMN PERCY JACKSON!" One monster shrieked.

"Grrr…I so HATE that Apollo kid. If he's still alive after this, his sunny butt is coming DOWN HERE TOO!"

Beckendorf, Castor, Lee, and Bianca looked at each other in a gloomy way, and all thought the unspoken.

_It has begun._

And as if right on cue, they heard a surprised yell beyond the gates. Then, Lee swore he could see somebody stumbling into their vision from the dark, the rest of the demigods quickly saw the person stumbling as he came into view.

"Oh dammit, did I die?" A voice called out from the darkness.

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter.**

**ATTENTION (yes i inserted this again): I'm sorry, but some people have to die. (insert sad face). Obviously Silena, and the other people that die in the Lost Olympian. But in the end, "many people died" and their names were all on the bead at the end of the book. Yeah...I don't think that there were only like five deaths in the battle. Just give me some names and cabins, that will do...please?  
**

**Thank you for reading**

**Thank you for favoriting (hmmm…microsoft word 2010 doesn't think that's a word. Is it? o.o)**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Please review cause it's equivalent to my desire of Nutella (less than 3)  
**

**Thank You ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**I would love to go all out Oscar Speech on you but I won't. Just telling you I would if I could. If I did, I would not thank my parents because they haven't been supportive of my fanfiction obsession whatsoever and want me to concentrate on my studies. PSH, like I'm going to listen to them.**

**Thank you very much ^_^.**

**Please enjoy chapter 6 and review (insert heart)**

* * *

"Oh dammit, am I dead?" A voice called out from the darkness. Then someone came stumbling into the demigod's views from where they were standing on the opposite side of the gates.

It was Nick Stephenson, son of Demeter.

Everybody had mixed feelings about his arrival. Mostly, they were happy that it didn't turn out to be someone they knew well. Then they would feel guilty for feeling happy that Nick died instead of somebody they knew. The older campers like Beckendorf, Lee, and Castor, in fact, did feel more guilty and sad than Bianca, because they knew Nick, but weren't the best of friends with him.

Nick was wearing camo battle gear, but he didn't have the weapons with him. He looked tired as hell, and not only was there a bloody stain from where the fatal arrow had pierced his heart, there were also some sword wounds covering his arms and legs. The fact that he was terribly wounded and probably had a sword made Beckendorf and Lee ponder if he actually was fighting to the best of his ability, but they pushed that thought aside immediately.

"Over here Nick!" Lee called out from where they were standing on the other side of the gates.

Nick immediately saw the demigods standing together and started jogging slowly towards the gates where skeletons were idly standing by.

"Name?" The skeleton said boringly.

"Nick Stephenson." He said in a bright tone. Castor was surprised that Nick was keeping a positive attitude in the Underworld. The skeleton quickly typed in Nick's name into the database, and glanced up at Nick in surprise.

"C-Congratulations! You have been permitted to enter Elysium!" The skeleton choked out. Nick's face broke into a grin.

_Geez, those skeletons are never ready for anything, are they?_ Beckendorf thought silently.

"Thanks man!" He said giving a slap on the back of the ribcage of the skeleton. Before walking towards Beckendorf, Castor, Lee, and Bianca, who were all standing extremely surprised of Nick's actions, Nick turned back to the skeleton who was still sitting dazed.

"Hey, mister. Don't be too surprised about me being admitted to Elysium…if the gods are going to let all the campers that die in the war into Elysium…then you're going to have a lot of admissions soon." Nick said grimly, one of the first actually glum things he had said so far in the Underworld. The skeleton nodded silently and sat back down in the chair that was behind the computer.

Nick walked over to the other demigods who were still standing where they were earlier.

"Hey guys!" He said brightly. After he received no audible response, though Castor was wildly thinking of how Nick was so happy, Nick continued on slowly. "Well, I guess I'm dead?"

Beckendorf nodded.

"Yes Nick." Beckendorf said solemnly. After being silent for a moment, he added, "Just wondering, do you have any idea why you're so happy in the Underworld?"

Nick thought about it for a moment.

"Well…just throwing this idea out there, but doesn't Mo-, I mean, Demeter live here in the winter?" Nick asked Beckendorf. Beckendorf quickly got hold of his idea.

"Yeah, I guess that works. Sorry, I just was wondering if you had any sense of pessimisticicy." Beckendorf said with a small laugh.

"Is that even a word?" Nick chuckled out. Beckendorf shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I'm dyslexic." Beckendorf said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

To that, Castor and Lee started cracking up, while Bianca smiled slightly, not taking her eyes off the gates. Beckendorf realized sadly that Bianca was acting the same way he did when he first arrived, even though she had arrived before he did. After the laughter died down, it again resumed to awkward silence. This time, Lee decided to start the conversation, and to take it into a more serious direction.

"Nick, can you tell us of the situation in Manhattan?" Lee said quickly. Nick rubbed the back of head worriedly and grimaced again.

"It's not that good guys, it's gonna be really, _really_ hard to beat Kronos." Nick sighed and plopped down on the ground to sit.

"Okay. I'll start with what Kronos did first. Morpheus put practically _all_ of Manhattan to sleep. Only the demigods didn't fall asleep. Kronos and Hecate used magic to slow down the humans outside of Manhattan and made them subconsciously turn away from the island. Thank the gods Zeus is a bit smart because he left the wind gods to guard Olympus, so Kronos is going for the classic ground assault."

Then Nick got up on to his feet and crouched over, and grabbed a nearby stone and started drawing a Manhattan-like shape into the dirt. Then he drew the general areas where the bridges and tunnels were and the East and Hudson Rivers.

"All right, now for our counterattack." Nick stated. He emphasized the lines of the banks of the East and Hudson rivers.

"So there were boats coming up the rivers, but Percy convinced, well, maybe a better word is bribed, the river gods into downing the enemy boats, so that was good. Awesomely, Annabeth figured out this really cool thing from Daedalus last year…something about 23?" Nick's face scrunched up a bit as he tried to remember what Annabeth was talking about, and then he shrugged it off. He then took the stone and started going over the bridges and tunnels.

"The rest of our orders were to guard the bridges and tunnels. Michael took his cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Connor took half his cabin to the Manhattan Bridge while Travis took the other half to the Brooklyn one. Malcolm led the Athena cabin to 59th street Bridge. Katie took me…and my siblings to the Brooklyn-Battery tunnel. Thalia and her merry band of hunters showed up, thank god, and took the Lincoln tunnel." After he finished, Nick nervously looked at Beckendorf.

"Silena took her cabin to Queen's Midtown Tunnel, and Jake took his cabin and Pollux to the Holland tunnel." Nick added quickly. Beckendorf's face drained of blood. Silena was going to lead her cabin to battle? Not that he didn't have faith in her, but her cabin wasn't the most aggressive one. A better battle strategy would be to team up two cabins, the weakest and the most powerful. So shouldn't she be teamed up with more powerful campers, people like-

"So what the hell are Clarisse and her merry band of boneheads doing?" Lee said sourly. To that question, Nick stiffened up, and looked away nervously from Lee's piercing stare.

"Um…well, there was a minor problem between her cabin and Michael Yew…and she's protecting the camp." Nick said quietly. Lee's face immediately turned red.

"DAMMIT, who told Michael to be in charge of the cabin? He's way too hot-headed, seriously, if I was alive…." Lee spat out viciously. Castor rolled his eyes and led Lee away from the group while his anger was still ranting on. Beckendorf then gave his full attention to Nick.

"So what happened next?" Beckendorf said. Nick sighed and put the stone down.

"I don't know what happened in the other tunnels, and I died." Nick trailed off. He stood up straight and dusted off some lingering dirt on his camo pants.

"Sorry." Beckendorf muttered. Castor and Lee, considerably calmer than before, came back to the group.

"It's all right," Nick said silently enough that only Beckendorf could hear.

"Well, um, you can go to Elysium, if you want to you know." Castor said. Nick smiled.

"Nah." Nick said with a smile, though it looked more on the sad side this time. "I'll stick around with you guys."

The group of five demigods put their attention back onto the gate. Then more voices, not just one sounded. There wasn't just one figure stumbling over the cave-like floor, there were many. Beckendorf closed his eyes and prayed to Aphrodite that Silena hadn't died.

Nick was looking at his feet sadly. He had been the first to die, and many more were following him. For this was a battle, and there is never a happy ending because everyone doesn't come out alive.

* * *

**First, let me apologize in advance to those that hate long ANs.**

**Sorry for all those who thought it was Michael Yew! I wanted the people that were already dead to realize what the "battle-plan" for Manhattan was so I used an OC. Come to think about it…this one was a bit of a filler too.**

**I don't usually give shout outs in the middle of a chapter like (AN: THANKZ JOHNDOE12 FOR INSPIRATION)**_**. **_**When people do that, that REALLY annoys me. I like it a lot more when people reserve their thank yous and shout outs until the AN at the end. **

**Thank You to Carter Athena Grace for her graceful (ha ha ha) donation of names!**

**Thanks to many of you for reminding me which people died ^_^. **

**If you in fact did send me a review including a person…I probably messaged you back saying I would use it.**

**For those that don't have a Fanfiction account, sorry I didn't message you back…**

**Though I am still receiving names for the next chapter :D**

**The following is a story about today and if you don't like personal stories in ANs…just skip to the bottom xD.**

**So I was sitting in this indoor pool for a swim meet, so I'm like, I should check the stats for my story! Cause I was super bored during the diving portion and anybody that does high school swimming knows what I'm talking about. So I pull out my cell phone and try to get to the internet and I'm like **

"**Nooooooooo I can't get any service in this concrete, windowless room!" **

**I swear that high school is my personal hell. Anyway, so I spend the next 3 hours practically ripping my head off because I have no connection whatsoever to the outside world. So when I finally get outside where the heavenly signal could reach, I saw all those reviews and visitors, and even though we lost the swim meet I was really happy!**

**All right story ended. Sorry to those that hate long ANs. **

**Please review cause it's my equivalent to Nutella, or in Leo's case…Wonton Soup? **

**Thank you very much! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Day One

**Please enjoy reading and review at the end. **

**Thank you ^_^**

**

* * *

**

As much as he would hate to admit it in the future, Lee was the first to shed tears. Looking back on the situation, Beckendorf Nick, and Castor didn't blame Lee, because they were shedding tears too at the arrival at their friends. Bianca was the only one to not shed tears. She didn't talk to the campers, she kept on staring into caves only looking for one person, Nico.

"Lee, Beckendorf, Nick! Is that you?" Alison Brooke called out. She waved and ran to Nick as soon as she passed through the gates and embraced him immediately. Nick looked a bit uncomfortable as Beckendorf and Castor stared at him being hugged by the hyper thirteen year old girl from the Hermes cabin.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She sobbed into Nick's shoulder. Nick awkwardly patted Alison in the shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

The other demigods that had died were now converging around the group standing near the boat to Elysium. Beckendorf realized that he knew every single one of them.

Standing not that far in front of him stood Halley Chen from the Athena cabin with her arms crossed. She looked absolutely fine, which made Beckendorf wonder what killed the smart camper. Her long black hair was tied in a neat pony tail and her clothes practically looked intact. Halley saw Beckendorf staring at her curiously and she smiled sadly. She turned around to show the large red sword mark that stretched from the top left of her back down to the rib cage on her right side. Beckendorf shuddered as he thought of Halley getting the fatal wound.

Next to Castor stood Jerry Atker from the Aphrodite cabin. Jerry was one of the few boys that resided in the Aphrodite and he had problems with other not as nice campers calling him "gay." Beckendorf knew he wasn't gay. Jerry had one of those boyish cute looks that wasn't supposed to fit the description of a seventeen year old boy. Beckendorf could see a large red spot the size of a watermelon near Jerry 's stomach. The stomach wasn't a vital area Beckendorf realized sickly, so Jerry must've died from blood loss. A long painful death wasn't deserved by anyone.

_I know I sound cowardly, but I'm glad that I died a quick, painless death._ Beckendorf thought sourly.

Then next to Bianca, was Phoebe, Hunter of Artemis. Beckendorf was surprised anybody got an emotional reaction out of Bianca other than Nico himself. Phoebe looked definitely beat up and there was green slime that curiously looked like acid hanging off her right shoulder. Beckendorf remembered randomly that Silena was completely outraged at the Hunters, especially Phoebe, during their last stay at camp. He chuckled silently as he remembered her willingly picking up a sword to fight during Capture the Flag. **(AN: gah. I hate doing this, but Phoebe is actually alive in Lost Hero…sorry for the people that actually like her.)**

While Lee and Castor were frustratingly trying to get information out of Alison, Halley and Jerry about the battle out of them, Beckendorf saw another figure coming out of the darkness and he felt like he was just punched in the stomach.

It was Michael Yew. His face looked more scrunched up as usual as he was rubbing the back of his head. He saw Beckendorf staring and he gave a feeble wave. His black hair was soaked he looked even smaller than usual in death than he was when he was in the land of the living. Michael entered the gates and headed over to the growing group of demigods.

"Um. Hey Beckendorf." Michael said awkwardly. "Lee." He said.

As soon as Lee saw Michael, he looked like he was going to explode. Lee took a step forward rolling back the sleeve to get ready to punch Michael when Castor and Beckendorf stood in between Lee and Michael to prevent any harm coming to him.

"Come on Beckendorf! One punch!" Lee hissed in Beckendorf's ear.

"He just _died_ for the gods sake Lee! Seriously! Give him a break and cool down." Beckendorf ordered into Lee's ear. Lee reluctantly relaxed but still was tense as he stared at Michael, who looked terribly awkward.

"Sorry Lee. I guess I wasn't a good leader." Michael mumbled, staring at his sneakers. Lee sighed.

"Geez, I'll let you go for this one hot-headed Mike." Lee grumbled out. "Just as long as you tell me what the hell is going on up there." Lee said pointing straight upwards. Michael sighed and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Uh…The Williamsburg bridge wasn't going so well. The Minotaur showed up and kinda screwed things up for us. Percy showed up and killed him, _again_. Blake got dragged off by a hellhound; I dunno why he isn't here yet."

Just as Michael said that, Blake stumbled out of the darkness and saw the group. Michael waved to Blake.

"Blake! Over here!" He called out. Blake started jogging over to the group and Lee shut his eyes as he saw bite marks that looked like dinosaur teeth all over Blake's body. Michael turned back to the group and continued explaining what happened.

"Well, then an Asian demigod showed up and stabbed Annabeth, so Percy made one of the pegasi take her back to our base, the Plaza. Then even better," Michael dramatically looked around the group of demigods that were gathered around him. Even Blake, Alison, Halley, and Jerry were staring intensely at Michael, because they were defending different bridges or tunnels or already dead when this was happening.

"Kronos showed up on Williamsburg Bridge." Michael finished quietly. Everybody gasped, there were mixed responses, including profanity.

"NO WAY!"

"HOW THE H-"

"Kronos? On Williamsburg Bridge!"

"Calm down, calm down guys!" Beckendorf bellowed over the yelling, which immediately subsided. He turned to Michael who was still standing silently waiting for everyone to be quiet.

"Tell us what happened next." Beckendorf ordered Michael. Michael took a deep breath and continued.

"I told Percy to destroy the bridge, so that Kronos and his troops couldn't get to the other side." He said curtly. Michael sighed and pointed to his almost dry hair, but it was still wet.

"That's how I died." He said quietly. Michael turned to Halley, Alison, and Jerry.

"Anything else you guys wanna add about your situations?" He asked. Alison shrugged.

"Not really, we had a bunch of empousa and hell hounds but we took care of most of them..." Alison stated.

"We had alot of injuries at 59th street bridge, but I think I'm the only one that died. Malcom got a pretty bad wound to the leg but he'll be alright." Halley added. The rest of the demigods looked at Jerry who was trying to think of something to say.

"Um..." Jerry started off. "It's true that monsters hate the scent of Givenchy." He stated. To that Alison, Halley, Blake, Michael, and Nick started cracking up as the others stared at them. Halley composed herself first and explained to the ones that weren't there during the battle planning.

"Silena was given the Queens-Midtown tunnel and on the way there they got Givenchy apparently. Percy was really suprised when Silena told them that." Halley explained while chuckling along with the other demigods.

Beckendorf felt a wave of pride rise up inside him as he heard that Silena had an effective way of harming monsters that was in her area of perfume. It was good that she wasn't here yet.

"I'm guessing that Kronos will retreat for the night and try again tomorrow, since nobody else is dying right now, we can assume the fighting stopped for now." Micheal said quietly once the laughter died down.

Now everybody fell silent. The first day too many of their friends had died, how much longer did they have to go until the battle was over?

DAY 1 Casualties:

Nick Stephenson, son of Demeter

Alison Brooke, daughter of Hermes

Halley Chen, daughter of Athena

Jerry Atker, son of Aphrodite

Phoebe, hunter of Artemis

Blake Tyler, son of Apollo

Michael Yew, son of Apollo

* * *

**So these are they day 1 casuatlies. **

**Yes. I know Phoebe is in the Lost hero cause she heals Piper, but seriously, do any of you care if she's alive or not? I know I don't care. She's the only hunter I could think of that wasn't dead that wasn't Thalia.(ha ha ha did that make sense?)  
**

**For those wondering about Zoe (insert heart), remember how at the end of the Titan's curse, Artemis blessed her soul and made her a constellation in the stars? Well that's where she is. In the sky….with all those beautiful stars. Trust me, she's watching all this with a broken heart too….which brings me to think of another fanfiction. (evil grin) BUT NO, too many sad fanfictions are bad for my soul. **

**I have a lot of suggestions already, but if you have more suggestions, I am welcome to them ^_^.**

**Thanks for Alison Brooke from Apollo's Girl 136**

**Thanks for Halley Chen from Cater Athena Grace**

**Thanks for Jerry Atker from (idk I made up Jerry I think, correct me if I'm wrong) Erica N Patterson **

**Thanks for Blake Tyler from (Blake) Erica N Patterson and (Tyler) from Lover of PJO**

**If anybody is wondering about why I'm not using younger siblings like Rodriguez or another Beckendorf, it's because I think the gods would like shoot each other if they realized that they had kids with the same person twice… Remember how pissed Hera was when she realized that Zeus had Thalia **_**then**_** Jason? Yeah…. That's why.**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review b/c it's my equivalent to Nutella! (if you're allergic to nuts: wonton soup)**

**Thanks ^_^**

**P.S. if you like this then you should check out my other fanfic about an OC and Will Solace, if you're picky about language do NOT read the one about Morpheus. Thanks! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Day Two: Part 1

**I got really lazy….sorry. xD I should've added more deaths, but these were enough fo me. **

**Please enjoy and review at the end.**

**Thank You ^_^**

**

* * *

**

The moments spent between the demigods during the hours between the days of battle were extremely tense. Since the time spent in the Underworld was different than the time of the living, the demigods had no way to tell what time it was up above. Some of the demigods, like Alison, Jerry, and Blake were huddled together in a small circle talking urgently. Halley, Michael, Phoebe, and Lee were also talking in their own little circle. They each had a stick in each of their hands and were repeatedly drawing out scenarios in the dirt, then erasing it with a swipe of their feet.

Beckendorf sighed and kept on staring beyond the gates. He couldn't talk to other people when his nerves were this bad. He felt like if he spent even one minute looking away from the gate, then he would miss her coming. Somebody came up behind Beckendorf and grasped his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey man, I know how you feel." Castor said quietly.

Beckendorf felt a bit angry at that, though he knew he shouldn't have. He had the urge to push Castor's hand off his shoulder and tell him that he _didn't _know how he felt. Castor could have partied forever in Elysium and not worry about the condition of Pollux. Beckendorf couldn't do that. There wasn't one moment so far in the underworld that he didn't feel worried for Silena. The land of the living was dangerous, and even more dangerous for a demigod. Silena was fragile, Beckendorf had just died, and he felt like he was almost in the same as or maybe even more pain as Silena.

Though Beckendorf being the (**AN: awesome**) gentleman he was, didn't say anything and ranted in his head to Castor about his feelings.

* * *

As the demigods were still conversing with each other or waiting, they were still quiet enough to hear the moan of a demigod echo through the caves. At once, the demigods that had been talking silenced themselves right away. They looked around nervously at each other, daring the others to speak first.

"H-hello?" A girl's voice stuttered. Castor looked at his friends and took a breath.

"Over here!" He called out into the cave. They all heard a grunt of acknowledgement. After hearing footsteps echo in the darkness, they saw the girl emerge, and Beckendorf prayed that his eyes were deceiving him.

It was Tori Peters of the Hephaestus cabin.

"B-Beckendorf, is that you?" She called out in amazement and she broke out into a run to the gates. She almost passed the skeletons when it demanded her for her name. She looked longingly at Beckendorf who stood on the other side of the booth.

"Tori Peters." She said quickly and impatiently waited to be granted entrance to the other side of the gate. The skeleton typed it in and a small beep came from the computer. The skeleton nervously looked up at Tori and coughed silently.

"Your real name please, not a nickname." It coughed out. Tori rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, Victoria Peters." She huffed out. The skeleton typed in the name and looked at her boringly.

"Congrats. Elysium." The skeleton said in a monotone. Tori ran towards the group of demigods waiting not far from the other side of the gate. If Beckendorf wasn't so shocked about seeing one of his cabin mate's in death, he would have laughed at the skeleton's new monatomic reaction to new Elysium members.

"Hey guys! Beckendorf!" She said, half squealing with happiness of seeing old friends, and half sobbing due to seeing them dead. She ran to hug Beckendorf.

He was still extremely shocked about seeing her here. Even though he had hoped that Silena wouldn't die the most, he also had hoped that none of his half-siblings would die either. It was an impossible wish. He held her in his arms as she buried her wet face into his shoulder.

"I _think_ I'm happy to see you again Beckendorf." Tori said as she pulled herself away from him, wiping her red eyes and sniffleing. Beckenedorf chuckled.

"I know what you mean Tor." He said with a sad smile back to her. Then Lee, couldn't hold himself back any longer and asked the question that everybody inside was thinking.

"Tori, I know that this is a bit sensitive seeing how you just died, but can you _please_ tell us what's going on?" Lee quickly pleaded out. Tori nodded and looked around at the group quickly taking in everybody that was there.

"Um, alright…So I guess I was the first to die this morning…" She trailed off counting heads. She shook her head and focused again on what she was going to tell to her friends.

"Well, we weren't in the best shape when we ended battle yesterday. There were some nasty injuries, but Will healed the worst ones. Annabeth got stabbed, Malcom's leg was pretty bad, and Pollux's left arm was broken." Tori said quickly nearing the part about Pollux seeing how Castor was standing right there. Castor cursed silently under his breath.

"Continue Tori." He said quietly. Tori nodded.

"So, those were the injuries. The next morning, that guy Prometheus tried to come to truce with Percy, but of course he rejected the offer. Soon after, Hyperion attacked full out."

There were some gasps at the mention at the former Sun god.

"Um…that's when I died. Though, I heard something about a flying pig shortly before I died." Tori said awkwardly. She then pointed to herself and said, "I thought wounds were shown on the body after entering the Underworld."

"Yeah, they are…" Halley said quietly, turning around to show Tori her wound. Tori nodded.

"I was practically incinerated by Hyperion." Tori stated, looking down at her clothes that were pretty much intact. Beckendorf shrugged and gestured to himself.

"Well I was blown up." He mumbled, which ended that conversation.

"To be accurate Tori, it was a Clazomonian Sow." Somebody said near the gates. Everybody had been listening so intently to Tori, that they almost didn't realize the second demigod come up from behind them from the gates.

It was Toby Beckett, son of Ares.

Over his right side of his body, it was slightly green and there were random tooth shapes marking around his arms and legs. Beckendorf's mouth dropped. Didn't the Ares cabin say behind at camp? Michael was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Uh Hi Toby…how are you?" Michael asked awkwardly. Toby started walking to the group while maintaining a glare at Michael.

"I'm dead, what about you?" Toby answered coldly, and Michael dropped his gaze. Beckendorf quickly realized that if this got out of hand, it could get pretty nasty.

"Toby, what were you saying about a Clazmonian sow?" He asked him urgently. Toby sighed.

"Well, unfortunately, Percy was the one to kill it, lucky guy. I'm not too sure what happened before we arrived at the battle." Toby said reluctantly.

"Silena," Toby said giving a quick glance at Beckendorf, "actually stole Clarisse's armor and spear to try and convince us while being Clarisse's imposter, to join the battle." Toby gave a quick smile, and Beckendorf laughed inside as he tried imagining his girlfriend wearing Clarisse's battle armor.

"So we pretended that we believed that she was Clarisse. I mean, we like Clarisse and all, but she can be a bit stubborn sometimes, you guys don't know how badly we wanted to join the fight." Toby said reluctangly.

"If you loved the fight as much as you think you should've come with or without Silena's help." Halley seethed out. "Do you know how many more lives might still be living if you guys were here? And how much more efficient our strategies would be?"

Before Beckendorf could intercede the impeding fight, Toby turned pale, and gazed downwards.

"Guys, look, I'm Sorry. I admit it the Ares cabin is stupid and we should've helped, but we can't change the past." Toby muttered. Halley still looked furious, but she bit her lip, trying to control what she said.

"Fine, apology accepted. So how did _you _die?" Halley asked coldly, crossing her arms.

"Well, shortly after we came…the Drakon attacked." Toby said. Halley's eyes widened so wide that she almost forgot to be mad at Toby.

"Wait," She interrupted, "A _dragon,_ or a _drakon?_"

"Drakon." He said curtly. "That's what got me. It's stupid poison. I really don't know what happened next."

Suddenly, another person appeared from the darkness. This time it was Helena, one of Artemis's hunters, Beckendorf recognized. She was a light tinge of blue and still shivering. Immediately, Phoebe rushed to her as she came trough the gates and helped her to the circle.

"H-he-hey guys." Helena stuttered out. She was shivering, even though they were in the hot underworld.

"You don't have to explain now." Phoebe said kindly, ignoring the multiple glares that she received from the people that wanted a quick explanation.

"N-no. I will e-explain." Helena said. "Clarisse defeated the drakon."

To that comment, there were exhales of relief. The drakon was a terrible monster, and if left undefeated, could have meant the destruction of the rest of the campers. Beckendorf felt his heart rate quicken.

"What about Silena?" He blurted out. Helena looked at Beckendorf weirdly.

"I do not know of Silena." Helena said curiously. Beckendorf groaned.

"The imposter of Clarisse, what happened to her?" Beckendorf asked. Helena shook her head slowly.

"I was not paying attention to the campers. I was busy with the monsters that were retreating. Hades, Demeter, and Persephone were a great help, especially when young Percy Jackson convinced his father to chain down Typhon. All that is left is Kronos. The battle is almost over. All that is left is the decision of Percy."

There were great sighs of relief and Tori looked at Beckendorf happily. There would be no more death. Beckendorf swore he heard shuffling in the dark of the tunnel, and stared into it for the longest time. He then heard some murmurs from the darkness.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Beckendorf shouted into the cave.

Then very timidly, a small asian teenager stepped out of the darkness and into full view of the demigods who stared at him.

"Um…hi guys." He said awkwardly as he stood there. Michael's mouth dropped and he pointed to the asian demigod immediately.

"That's the one that stabbed Annabeth!" Michael spat out.

"WAIT! I can explain!" He cried out and he held his hands up in front of him as he received glares from every demigod and hunter that was rolling back their sleeves to prepare a good punching.

"Stop it guys!" Beckendorf ordered. Turning around to the asian demigod, he stared at him.

"What's your name?" Beckendorf asked him in a commanding tone. The asian demigod gulped.

"Ethan Nakamura." He said quietly.

Day 2 Deaths (so far…) not that many today….*throw confetti in the air*

Victoria (Tori) Peters, daughter of Hephaestus

Toby Beckett, son of Ares

Helena, Hunter of Artemis

Ethan Nakamura, Son of Nemesis

* * *

**Thanks for Victoria (Tori) Peters from Beckett Daughter of Apollo**

**Thanks for Toby Beckett from (Toby) Candy Killer and (Beckett) from Beckett Daughter of Apollo**

**Um…I made up Helena ^_^**

**I'm, like, really tired right now….so I'm not gonna make a long AN….**

**Don't worry. Silena will show up so hold your horsies.**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review b/c it's my equivalent to Nutella (and Girl Scout Cookies!)! (if you're allergic to nuts: wonton soup)**

**Thanks ^_^**

**P.S. if you like this then you should check out my other fanfic about an OC and Will Solace, if you're picky about language do NOT read the one about Morpheus. Thanks! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Day Two: Part 2: Suprises

**To all those reviews that were about Silena: Relaxxxxx**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review at the end**

**Thank you ^_^**

* * *

"Ethan, I'll give you the chance to explain yourself. Though Michael thinks you're on Kronos's side…" Beckendorf said, then he added quietly "I know that you're good."

Ethan's eyes widened at Beckendorf's last comment while Michael snarled.

"Beckendorf! That guy is on Kronos's side! Do you know that-" Michael started ranting.

"I KNOW Michael." Beckendorf cut off Michael, surprising everybody. Beckendorf rarely cut anybody off, and usually listened to all the sides to a story before deciding what to do. He sighed and started rubbing his temples.

"Look, if he was as bad as everybody thinks, then why isn't he in Tatarus?" Beckendorf asked the glaring group of demigods. That left everybody silent. Beckendorf sighed a breath of relief and relaxed. He looked back at Ethan, who was visibly relaxing a bit more.

"I think they're not going to beat you up now." Beckendorf said with a grim smile and Ethan walked slowly to the booth separating him from the Demigods. The skeleton boringly looked up at Ethan, and prepared to type in his name.

"Name."

"Ethan Nakamura."

"Elysium for you." It said in a boring tone. Ethan's eyes widened as he took that in.

"Wait, but I was on Kronos's side." Ethan said surprised. The skeleton shrugged and typed a few things onto the computer.

"I don't know. Apparently the gods want you to go to Elysium. Did you have a change of heart?" The skeleton asked Ethan eying him skeptically. To that, Ethan became quiet, and walked over to the group of surprised demigods.

"Um. Hi." Ethan said nervously. "Uh…I guess I'll tell you what happened since you guys are probably dying to know, pun not intended." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and closed the eye that was still there.

"Well, Kronos finally got up to Olympus and was about to get into his true form, that would kill Luke. Then Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came up to us and started attacking us. Well, it was pretty obvious that Kronos was having some trouble with Luke because time from time, Luke would influence his consciousness."

"I guess what got me into Elysium was that I tried to kill Kronos." Ethan said bluntly. He stared at the ground as he received shocked faces.

"Percy told me that helping Kronos would upset the balance, and then I could see that he was right…all I wanted was there to be more balance within Oylmpus, and I ended up tipping the scale." Ethan said.

There was complete silence within the group of demigods. Most of them were now having mixed feelings about Ethan now. Some of them like Lee felt some respect for the kid, he _did _try to fight Kronos. Others were feeling that since he was on the side of Kronos, that he really didn't belong in the Underworld, but then he did betray Kronos in the end so did that count as forgiveness? Beckendorf, once again, was the one to break the silence on again.

"Do you know who Silena Beaureguard is? If you do, do you know what happened to her?" Beckendorf asked urgently. Ethan shook his head, he was about to say something when somebody else said something first.

"Yes. I know what happened to her." A even more familiar voice said from beyond the gates. To the voice, Ethan winced, and Beckendorf and the other demigods whipped their heads around to see who had spoken.

It was Luke.

* * *

Luke walked slowly up to the gate and got his admission into Elysium, as if they could be more surprised.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Luke said with a small smile. Nobody responded.

"Percy defeated me. Is that good enough for you guys?" Luke said warily. "Come on, somebody just talk. It's getting awkward." He complained.

"Fine. I don't care what happened that let Percy win." Beckendorf said quietly and quickly. Castor groaned but Beckendorf ignored him. He could ask Luke later himself.

"Just tell me what happened to Silena." Beckendorf ordered Luke.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, he looked around at the group of demigods huddled in a circle around him.

"What do you mean? I thought she was down here with you guys." Luke said in a truthful tone. Beckendorf gasped and grabbed Luke by the shoulders. She could not be dead. Why wasn't she here yet?

"Tell me _everything_. Now!" Beckendorf ordered. Luke stared Beckendorf into the eyes.

"She died to the drakon." Luke said. Beckendorf let go of Luke and his hands fell to his sides. Nobody said anything.

_How? This shouldn't have happened. Why her? Why? WHY?_ Beckendorf screamed in his head.

"Why isn't she here yet?" He said calmly. Though he sounded calm, Castor, Lee, Luke, and Tori knew that he was using every ounce of his energy to keep back from screaming. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"When she decides she's ready to see you guys you'll see her." Luke said.

"What do you mean 'she's not ready to see us'?" Beckendorf said slowly. Luke stared down at the ground.

"I'm not the one that should tell you." Luke said so quietly that only Beckendorf could hear him.

As the demigods around him started to huddle around Luke pestering him with questions about the battle, Beckendorf thought.

_What did Silena have to hide from me?_

* * *

_I don't know what to do. Will Charlie hate me, will he forgive me? I'm too scared to see his face, or anybody else's for that matter. What if Luke tells everybody I was the spy? I can't go out there. I don't deserve Elysium. _

_What should I do?_ Silena thought as she listened to the conversation taking place not too far away from her on the other side of the gates.

_I really want to see Charlie._ She thought again as she placed her foot out in front of her, but then she thought.

_Will Charlie hate me, will he forgive me? _

Day Two Deaths (contd.)

Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes

* * *

**Yeah…another shortie. Sorry about that. :( **

**I turned out to have a two hour delay because of "icy conditions." There barely was any ice/rain/snow last night. **

**So I got up cause I can't go back to bed once I wake up. **

**Don't worry, I have most of this stuff planned out~ Sorry my story is shifting to more conversation like than from the original description type. **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review b/c it's my equivalent to Nutella (and Girl Scout Cookies!)! (if you're allergic to nuts: wonton soup)**

**Thanks ^_^**

**P.S. if you like this then you should check out my other fanfic about an OC and Will Solace, if you're picky about language do NOT read the one about Morpheus. Thanks! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**To those that hate long ANs, skip to where the story starts. To those that like a good explaination of my my mistakes, keep on reading. xD**

**To my dear reviewer Erica N Peterson, this whole AN is dedicated to you ^_^**

**About the whole "hate Ethan more than Luke" thing is what I imagined happening. Ethan was the one that stabbed Annabeth and everybody knows that he did that of his own conscious, whereas on Luke's point of view, he just didn't like the gods, but he didn't want a war to happen because of it. In like, every book, Luke is like "come to my side, I really don't want to hurt you guys, just the gods." When Luke becomes the body for Kronos, it's not like all the people that Luke is killing are actually done by him.**

**The reason for the pitiful amount of deaths is for three reasons. At the beginning of the battle, when the demigods are getting out of the van. Percy states that there were about 40 campers altogether. I know only 7 of those 40 die…but think about it, in the scenario of which 7 of my aunts and uncles died at the same time, I think I would be really devastated. (Toby, Ethan, Luke, and the hunters, didn't count of that 40). Also at the end of the Last Olympian, Percy's all like "Wow…now there's so many campers than before." I know most of them are newly claimed, but wouldn't it be better if they had more older campers to look up to? Plus, after Hades comes with his awesome undead army, the monsters are pretty much done and there aren't many deaths after that. Helena was the last one and was an exception so that she could explain that Hades came and Percy went up to Olympus. Fine…I guess a fourth reason is that I'm lazy, so you can scold me for that…xD**

**Okay…the last two paragraphs about the processes of death, most of it was just made up in my head, I know it isn't the real way for people to enter the Underworld. When I was making this I remembered "EZ death line," and not the judges…so that kinda stinks. I'm just going out on a limb, and this is my version of the underworld. If a person has done bad deeds in their lives, they would go to the judge people and see if they really deserve to go to Tartarus. Then the rest that aren't bad go to the EZ death line…now about how mortals are dying like every 10 seconds. *thinks really hard for a good excuse* GOT ONE! Let's just say that the souls of mortals are just different and that demigod souls are stronger seeing how they're part god meaning that demigod souls are more likely to see other demigod souls. Kind of like in the Amazon…there's billions of birds calling out to each other at the same time, but a certain bird species has only the ability to hear the same species. (**_**that**_** was a good analogy. I am proud of myself.)**

**So don't worry and relaxxxxx (ha ha I'm gonna use that a lot more now ^^). The other things will be addressed later.**

**Sorry for the long AN. xD**

**So please enjoy, and review at the end!**

**Thank you, and now. May I present to you *drumroll* CHAPTER 10! ^_^**

**EPIC LINE BREAK**

**

* * *

**

_I don't know what to do. Will Charlie hate me, will he forgive me? I'm too scared to see his face, or anybody else's for that matter. What if Luke tells everybody I was the spy? I can't go out there. I don't deserve Elysium. _

_What should I do?_ Silena thought as she listened to the conversation taking place not too far away from her on the other side of the gates.

"What do you mean? I thought she was down here with you guys?" Silena heard Luke said. Silena groaned. Now they would know that she was actually dead, and she would _have_ to work up the courage soon to go see Charlie, because now he would be worried sick, maybe even more so than her.

"Tell me _everything_. Now!" She heard Beckendorf order Luke. She winced. He sounded so pained and heartbroken, though others might have thought that he sounded angry and strong, only she could hear the weakness and sadness showing through Charlie's voice. She crossed her fingers hoping that Luke wouldn't say the one thing that wasn't needed to be said about her.

"She died to the Drakon." Luke said shortly, and Silena let out a sigh of relief. He had said nothing about her being a spy. At least he had told the truth…the good one at least. She was glad she had an honorable death for her pitiful, traitorous, life.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Beckendorf said again to Luke. Again, he tried to sound calm, but it didn't work as well this time. She wouldn't be surprised if Castor, Lee, Luke, and Tori (having known him for almost as long as Silena), could hear the false cover of calm over Charlie's voice now. His ability to control his emotions was outstanding, and she was surprised he was screaming at the top of his lungs now. Then, she realized that this could be the question that could break Charlie.

_Please Luke, don't tell him anything. Please, please, please, please, please. I'm the one that has to tell him._ Silena prayed silently. She strained her ears to hear Luke's response.

"When she decides she's ready to see you guys you'll see her." Luke said. Silena snorted quietly. How vague.

"What do you mean 'she's not ready to see us'?" Beckendorf said slowly. Silena bit her lip and listened for Luke's voice. Would Luke tell Charlie that she wasn't ready to see him because she may have been the indirect cause of his death?

"I'm not the one that should tell you." She heard Luke whisper. She was surprised that she could even hear him. She prayed silently to the gods for thanks, and began to think how she would handle seeing her deceased friends.

* * *

"I'm going to wait here guys." Beckendorf said quietly. "You guys can go back to Elysium if you want…."

Michael stared at Beckendorf and rolled his eyes.

"We're all going to stay and wait. She's our friend too." Michael said stubbornly, and Beckendorf gave a smile to the small Apollo camper.

"Thanks Mike." Beckendorf said. Luke shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, I was thinking…I don't want to go to Elysium." Luke stated. He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"I want to try for the Isles of Blest." He said. When he said that, some of the other demigods buzzed with conversation, but Beckendorf smiled and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll make it Luke." Beckendorf said encouragingly. Luke nodded, and started heading towards the arrow sign that said "River Lethe." Luke lifted his hand in a backwards wave and didn't look back

"Maybe see you guys later." Luke said, he turned around and grinned, then walked out of sight. The demigods looked after Luke with some remorse, if he didn't turn to Kronos's side, he would have been a great leader for Camp. Some felt happy that he was gone while others truly wished him the best of luck in his next life. While they stood staring at where Luke had disappeared, they heard the skeleton talk.

"Name?" He said tiredly. The person responded so quietly that nobody could hear what the person said. The demigods just assumed that it was another soul just entering the underworld, though Beckendorf wasn't fooled. He whipped around to see standing a few yards away from him, Silena Beaureguard.

* * *

Silena stood there looking at Beckendorf. Her head then hung low and she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. Beckendorf walked cautiously toward her. She looked so fragile and sad. This wasn't the Silena he knew.

"What's wrong?" Beckendorf said gently as he wrapped his arms around Silena, who was still not looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Silena sobbed into Beckendorf chest. As she cried into his shoulder, he stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, none of this is your fault." Beckendorf assured Silena, though she only cried harder.

"No! You don't understand!" She said slightly pushing herself away from Beckendorf so that she could look into his eyes. He saw that her eyes were red and bloodshot, and tears were streaming down her face.

"I was the spy." She said quietly and continued to cry into Beckendorf's shoulder. "I'm the one that killed you."

This took a moment for Beckendorf to register into his head. If Silena was the spy, then Kronos probably knew everything that was going to happen. Silena would never have agreed to be the spy unless she was being blackmailed…or was promised something.

"No, I killed myself Silena. I had the chance to blow up the boat and I did." He said softly, hugging her. "You don't have to tell me why you spied for Kronos. Everything's all right."

Silena sniffled and tried to talk again.

"Luke promised me that they wouldn't hurt you, and that fewer lives would be lost." She wiped her eyes. "But big difference it made, people still died, and because of me."

"Hey." Beckendorf said. "You probably saved other camper's lives without knowing it." Beckendorf said. Silena didn't say anything, and Beckendorf sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" Silena mumbled so quietly that Beckendorf almost didn't hear her. He smiled and pushed her gently away from him. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"You could've been a demigod for Kronos's cause I would still love you. No matter what." Beckendorf said smiling into Silena's eyes. She looked stunned for a moment as she absorbed what he was saying. He wasn't mad at her, though he should have been, because he loved her.

"Charlie?" Silena said again.

"Hmmm?" Beckendorf responded pulling Silena back into a hug.

"I love you too." Silena said more strongly this time and she put her hand behind his head and pulled him down closer to her face and kissed him.

* * *

**So how'd you like it?**

**I'm gonna make this AN short cause the first one was super long.**

**I'm not good at romance/sad scenes. So sorry 'bout that.**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review b/c it's my equivalent to Nutella (and Girl Scout Cookies!)! (if you're allergic to nuts: wonton soup)**

**Thanks ^_^**

**P.S. if you like this then you should check out my other fanfic about an OC and Will Solace, if you're picky about language do NOT read the one about Morpheus. Thanks! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Endings?

**So wow! I broke the big kahuna 100! :D I would send Erica N Peterson a box of girl scout cookies but it'd be weird if I found out her address…**

**AN = Author's note ^_^. Um….about Cerberus…he's on vacation right now? I honestly cannot make up an excuse for Cerberus not being there. He got sick and had to go to the vet. Asclepius! :D That's it.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 11. I think I'm starting to wrap things up...this is probably the last chapter . **

**I know I'm crying inside (and outside now) too. I think I need a break from Fanficiton for a while...legit, if you've been following this story, I've almost written every single day for the past few days. If you love me so much, you should check out my other fanfics :P. I think I'm gonna work on the Will one next...maybe the OC...**

**I guess I'll be selfish and update like an Author's note answering questions, or telling about a new fanfic...so message me questions that you want me to answer. To those who know me. nothing personal please. you guys know that I already have a boyfriend.  
**

**So please review at the end...since I probably won't update anymore, I suggest favoriting, and not story alerting, but I don't care. **

* * *

**Pippin**: I didn't think it would end this way.  
**Gandalf**: End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path... One that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass... And then you see it.  
**Pippin**: What? Gandalf?... See what?  
**Gandalf**: White shores... and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise.  
**Pippin**: [_smiling_] Well, that isn't so bad.  
**Gandalf**: [_softly_] No... No it isn't.

* * *

**_What seems like 1 month later_**

Beckendorf sat on his bench. He looked over the underworld and sighed. Nothing bad had happened within the last month, which was amazingly lucky if you were a demigod. Since Beckendorf was dead, that statistic didn't apply to him, but it still felt nice to not be chased down by a monster every other day. Other than the presence of friends, almost nothing had changed. He still sat on the bench because he wasn't a big party person, but every once in a while he would get up and hang out with his friends that kept close to the food table. One thing had changed that made him feel immensely better, and he smiled as he thought of it.

"Charlie? What are you thinking?" Silena said as she scooted up closer to Beckendorf as she watched him observe the underworld from their bench.

"Nothing in particular." Beckendorf said calmly, leaning back farther into the bench and he put his arm around Silena.

"Why?" He asked. Silena shrugged and gazed out to where she thought he was staring.

"Just wondering what you were thinking." She said quietly, and she brought her hand and entwined it with Charlie's. He sat there thinking about how wonderful she was and how comforting it was to have to have her here and holding hands with him.

"I was thinking about how wonderful you are." Beckendorf said chuckling. He pressed his face into her long hair and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"No you weren't." Silena said blushing deeply.

"Yes I was." Beckendorf said laughing now.

"What were _you_ thinking about?" Beckendorf added playfully. She looked at him and smiled.

"The same thing." She said. Beckendorf's eyes widened.

"Do you only think about yourself?" Beckendorf said in a false surprised voice and Silena blushed again.

"No! That's not what I meant." She said in a flustered tone. "I was thinking about you too."

They both thought about how much they loved each other, whilst holding hands and enjoying the stone garden that they both sat in.

"Just wondering…what were you doing before I came?" Silena said suddenly. Beckendorf raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"I was waiting. Right here." Beckendorf said patting the bench that they were sitting on. Silena's eyes widened.

"You weren't partying with Lee and Castor?" She said in a surprised tone. Beckendorf shook his head.

"Would you have partied if you still had somebody as important as you are to me?" Beckendorf said gently. Silena thought about it for a moment.

"Of course not. I guess I would wait just like you did." She said smiling sadly.

"So what were you planning on doing once I came?" She said again.

This question took Beckendorf by surprise. He actually never thought about what he would do when Silena arrived. All he did was wait.

"I…don't know." Beckendorf stuttered out, just as surprised as she was. She smiled and nudged him lightly in the ribs.

"Come on, you must have thought of _one_ thing." She said playfully.

"I seriously didn't think about what would happen after you came." Beckendorf said in a serious tone. Silena stared at Beckendorf for a moment, and then she scrunched up her face and looked away playfully.

"You're not lying." She pouted. Beckendorf shrugged and hugged her. She was silent as Beckendorf hugged her.

"You know...this sounds a bit selfish, but I don't want to stay here forever." She said quietly. Beckendorf was a bit surprised but then got over it.

"I know what you mean…staying here forever really doesn't suit our ADHD…." Beckendorf chuckled. He silently thought that there was only one solution to that problem.

"We'll have to go through the Lethe." Silena whispered. Beckendorf sighed.

"I know that." He said reluctantly. "Swimming through the Lethe wouldn't change my feelings for you."

Tears threatened Silena's eyes. She quickly dabbed away at them.

"Same here Charlie." She said smiling.

* * *

"So _where _are we going again goat man?" Sierra complained as Rodnus drove the car down a nice road on Manhattan island. Rodnus sighed.

"We're going to a special camp that will protect you from monsters. The director will explain everything to you when we arrive." Rodnus explained wearily. "and _don't_ call me goat man. That's so annoying." Sierra shrugged and leaned back into the car seat.

"Whatever." Sierra mumbled. "So what's so special about this camp?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Rodnus groaned, and he took a unexpected turn where there was a lot of trees almost hiding a overgrown road. The car started bumping up and down making Sierra's teeth chatter and she started bouncing up and down in the car seat.

"Watch it Rodnus! You'll ruin my hair!" Sierra complained. Rodnus just rolled his eyes and continued to drive. Suddenly he stopped and got out of the car.

"Are we there yet?" Sierra said getting out of the car also. "Cause it looks like in the middle of like, nowhere."

Rodnus groaned, and started walking away from the car.

"It's this way. I can't drive in any farther or people will get mad at me." Rodnus explained.

"How far is it?" Sierra asked.

"Not as far as you think." Rodnus said back quickly, and they started walking down the path that led away from the car.

As they walked, Sierra looked at the woods around her. The lush trees were thick in this area of the woods. The sun was also at the perfect postsition so that the light filtered through the leaves perfectly, dousing the woods in a green tinted light that seemed to glow with energy. Sierra was paying so much attention to the woods around her that she almost didn't realize that she and Rodnus had walked out into a clearing on top of a hill with a big pine tree not that far away.

She gasped as she took in the scene unfolding below her in the valley. There were cabins filtered all around the valley, most of them being in the omega shaped symbol in the middle, but there were also other cabins that had straw dummies and archery ranges nearby. On the far left, strawberry fields stretched out across the land, and near that there was a small lake. Not far away, there was a big white house that looked like it belonged on a farm.

"Wow…" Sierra breathed out. Rodnus turned around to her grinning.

"Isn't it cool?" He said excitedly. "There's a really good sword fighting and archery station here at Camp Demigod: Greek branch."

Sierra's face fell into shock as she listened to him explain the _fighting_ activities.

"What is this? A boot camp?" Sierra said disgusted. Rodnus turned red.

"No! This is not a boot camp!" He said in an offended tone. "Come on, I'll bring you to Chiron Sierra…"

* * *

"So what do you think young Sierra?" The man that was just confirmed as a centaur asked Sierra. Her mouth hung open as she watched the credits after the movie she just watched.

"That is so cool!" Sierra blurted out. Chiron sighed.

"The usual reaction. Percy, can you come in? I know you're waiting out there." Chiron called to somebody outside the door.

A man about in his late twenties walked into the room. He was just showing that he wasn't as young as he used to be, and his black hair was a bit long, and there was a bit of stubble on the bottom of his cheek from neglecting to shave. His green eyes were a bit tired as he walked over to Chiron.

"Hello Sierra, I'm Percy Jackson, vice councilor here at camp." He said with a warm smile.

"You were that hero in the video!" Sierra said excitedly as she shook his hand. Percy grimaced and turned to Chiron.

"You didn't tell me that you're showing the new video to campers!" He said accusingly to Chiron who just shrugged.

"It's an important part of history. Anyway, can you give Sierra a tour of camp?" Chiron said waiving off the fact that Percy was glaring at him. Percy sighed and gestured for Sierra to follow him out the door.

"Sure Chiron." Percy said reluctantly, he then turned to Sierra who was still staring at him in wonder. "Do you want me to show you the different cabins first?"

"Yes please!" Sierra said excitedly, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

* * *

"So that was Artemis's cabin…number 9. Don't worry, nobody ever stays there cause she's a virgin. Ugh…the Hephaestus cabin is smoking. Let's skip to the next one for now." Percy said quickly.

He was about to walk over to the next cabin, which was a shade of bright pink, when a young adult stumbled out of the cabin coughing.

"Leo! Geez, is everything alright in your cabin?" Percy said worriedly, totally forgetting about the pink cabin and hurried over to the guy looking about like he was about to hurl on the ground. Sierra observed, a bit frightened as she watched Percy and "Leo" talking to each other.

"Yeah, actually, not really. Stupid Jonah made tried making a robot that would magically clean the floors with a mop and then our cabin was on fire." Leo wheezed out. Percy's eyes widened.

"How did the water robot set your cabin on fire?" Percy said in an surprised voice.

"I dunno." Leo rolled his eyes sarcastically. "He messed up obviously." Leo said coughing a bit more at the end.

"EVACUATE!" A voice ordered in the cabin.

"SOMEBODY GET PERCY!" another voice yelled. Percy rolled his eyes and started pushing up his sleeves and he headed into the cabin that was in smoke.

"All right guys, everybody get out and I'm gonna explode your pipes. Get out!" Percy ordered.

Then five kids stumbled out of the cabin coughing like Leo was. One of the boys looked like he was about to hurl and he fell to the ground on his knees from coughing so hard. Sierra ran over to him and patted him on the back.

"Are you okay?" She said in a worried tone. The boy nodded his head a few times and coughed violently. He turned his to face the girl talking to him and they both froze.

To him, she was absolutely beautiful. She had long blonde hair that was neatly tied up in a pony tail and her blue eyes were full of worry and concern. As she saw him staring at him, she turned a bit red and lowered her eyes a bit.

To her, he was amazing. He had messy, tousled, slightly burnt brown hair on the top of his head. He looked about Sierra's age, and his chocolate brown eyes were a bit red from being in a room filled with smoke.

"Um…" Sierra said blushing slightly. "Have I met you before?" He blushed too.

"I don't think so…" He said smiling awkwardly.

"My name's Sierra." She said holding out her hand shyly.

"Collin." He said taking her hand and smiled warmly.

* * *

The man stomped into Olympus and stared right at the beautiful goddess sitting in her throne. She nonchalantly painting her fingernails a deep red color and whistling the song "I'm Not At All In Love," from some musical.

"APHRODITE!"

"What Hades?" She said not looking up from her nails. Hades was practically steaming as he stared at the love goddess with hate in his eyes.

"You interfered with my reincarnation processes! Explain yourself!" Hades demanded from Aphrodite. She sighed and screwed the nail polish cover back onto the bottle.

"Wow. You _just_ figured that out? You're slower than I thought." She said beginning to blow on her nails. Hades actually did start steaming now.

"Do you know how much I HATE other gods interfering with my work?" Hades said in a deathly tone kracking his knuckles.

"No." Aphrodite said. Hades sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, I'll let you go since this is the first time." Hades sighed. "but NEXT time..." He added threateningly. Aphrodite still didn't pay attention to the god of death.

"As a warning..." Hades started off dangerously, and Aphrodite froze in her position. "You next girl is going to have black hair. I know how much you _hate _that." Hades said smugly.

"NO!" Aphrodite said in a shocked tone. Hades turned out and walked out of the throne room.

"I told you I'd warn you." Hades said chuckling.

Aprhodite hissed after him and reclined farther back into her throne. If having a baby girl with black hair was what she got from interfering with Hades, she got off easy. She smiled as she thought about how much it was worth it.

Hephaestus walked into the throne room and saw Aphrodite smiling.

"What have you done now?" He grumbled. Aphrodite's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me _you_ didn't notice either." Aphrodited demanding staring Hephaestus down.

"Um no?" Hephaestus said nervously, thinking about what Aphrodite could have done without him noticing. She groaned again.

When would her stupid husband realized she was messing around with the souls or his kids? She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"Hephaestus, when's the last time you checked up on Charlie in Elysium?" She said in an exasperated tone. Hephaestus froze and turned slowly to Aphrodite.

_Ahh...now he gets it._ She thought smugly.

"You didn't." He said in a shocked tone.

"Um. Yes I did." She said playfully. For a moment, he looked extremely angry and his eyes started glowing a faint red. Then he calmed down and sighed. He sat in his own throne and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I supposed you did it for the better." He reluctantly said. She nodded.

"I did." She stated. He was quiet as he thought deeply.

"I hope they're happy. Not like us." Hephaestus added with a chuckle. Aphrodite smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

_Come home, Come home._

_Cause I've been waiting for,_

_So long, So long,_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me,_

_So come home_

_-Come Home, OneRepublic_

* * *

**el fin.

* * *

**

**thank you for everything. ^_^ heta14  
**


End file.
